Malam Minggu Anak Kost Penyu
by Lone-Wolf Grigio
Summary: Hanya sebuah kegajean anak anak kost Penyu yang menghabiskan malam minggu dengan main truth or dare dan berujung malapetaka kepada Eren.


Malam minggu anak kost penyu

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Hajime isayama-san forever! Kalo punya gue, duitnya bakalan gue beliin es krim segudang!

Rate : K naik dikit jadi K+ (Authornya labil)

Genre : Humor, Slice of life(?)

WARNING! : Gaje, Absurd, OOC berlebihan, penistaan karakter, typo yang tak terkendali(?)

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fic ini!

Enjoy it minna~

.

.

.

.

.

Malam minggu? Biasanya malam minggu itu dipakai buat acara kencan buat yang udah punya pacar, tapi beda buat para penghuni kost penyu. Karena eh karena penghuni kost penyu jomblo semua! dan menurut penghuni kost penyu malam minggu itu adalah malam keramat untuk mereka, karena mereka harus melihat pemandangan yang mengiris hati dari kost putri yang ada diseberang kost penyu. Ya gimana gak ngiris hati coba, liat aja tuh si engkong Auruo yang udah lama naksir sama Petra cewe yang ada di kost putri harus menelan pil pahit karena setiap malam minggu, levi pacarnya petra bakalan duduk didepan kost putri sama Petra. Levi kadang-kadang bawa gitar dan bernyanyi disana.

"TUTUPEN BOTOLMU! TUTUPEN OPLOSANMU!" kira-kira itulah lagu yang dinyanyikan Levi dengan sangat ooc. Saat Levi mulai bernyanyi, Petra akan berjoget oplosan sambil kayang(?) dan sedikit jaipongan(?) ya ampun, kayaknya Petra ikutan ooc juga - -" oke abaikan.

Disisi lain Jean yang bergelar jomblo-paling-ngenes-forever-alone harus gigit jari setiap malam minggu karena melihat teman sekamarnya Eren datang ke kost putri buat ngajak Mikasa ngepel lantai(?) ups salah, maksudnya ngapel. Jean yang notabene naksir ama Mikasa hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat eren datang menjemput Mikasa pake vespa butut.

"kenapa harus Eren? Motornya kan kagak keren! Liat neh motor gue, motor seprut(?) ((sport maksudnya)) masa Mikasa gak mau sama gue sih!" teriak Jean dalem hati. Soalnya kalo teriak beneran ntar Jean bakalan dijadiin rendang sama ibu kost nya yang galak itu.

Yaelah Jean, cinta itu bukan dipandang dari motornya, tapi dari keikhlasan hati untuk mencintai. Oke abaikan.

Jean patut bersyukur karena malam minggu kali ini Eren gak bisa ngapel bareng Mikasa karena Mikasa lagi pulang kampung. Ya tapi yang namanya anak kost pasti tetep bosan dimalem minggu.

Akhirnya Armin yang merupakan tetangga kamar kostnya Jean(?) mengusulkan supaya malam minggu kali ini para penghuni kost penyu main truth or dare aja supaya gak bosen!

Akhirnya penghuni kost penyu setuju dengan usul Armin dan mereka mulai main truth or dare dikamarnya Connie.

Yang hadir dalam acara tahlilan(?) malam itu gak semuanya. Soalnya Auruo lagi pulkam, Erd sama Gunther gak tau hilang kemana….. mungkin mereka lagi mahoan *Author dilemparin sendal dari Erd &amp; Gunther* Levi lagi… em… ya… tahulah kalian, dia lagi nyanyi didepan kost putri dengan diiringi backsound 'berisik lu!' 'woi! Bisulnya keti peri! Diem lu!' 'saya sih yes, nggak tau sama mas anang sama mas dani' oke abaikan yang terakhir. Dan Erwin, temen sekamarnya Levi lebih milih belajar dari pada main game MKKB begituan. woooh anak baik.

"Gue puter ya?" ucap Betty(?) ehm! Berthold maksudnye, memutar pulpen pil*ot miliknya untuk memulai permainan,

Dan pulpen tersebut berhenti kepada mas Connie yang vunya kepala kayak lampu bohlam.

"Koni! Truth or dare!"

Dengan malasnya Connie menjawab

"Dare"

Berthold tersenyum

"Koni! Lu harus joget kayak ayam sambil bikin suara kuda.." kata Berthold sambil sedikit melirik kearah Jean si muka kuda.

Connie langsung merinding, sedangkan yang lain sibuk nahan tawa.

"Njirrr kejam amat lu Bert! Bisa turun harga martabak bangsa kita Bert!" ucap Connie dengan gajenya.

Connie pun berdiri dan memulai tariannya.

"BRUAAAKAKAKAKAKAKKA" Marco yang dari tadi diem langsung ketawa + muncrat waktu Koni joget sementara itu Armin menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sangat gaje saat mas Koni joget

"Oke giliran gue!" seru Koni setelah selesai berjoget ria.

Dan pulpen yang diputer Koni jatuh kepada Reiner.

"Woi bakso! Terong or dare?"

"TRUTH KONI! TRUTH!" Eren mengoreksi kesalahan Koni yang melencengnya jauh banget. Masak truth jadi terong?

"TRUTH!"

"Kapan lu terakhir mandi Rein?"

"Kok gitu pertanyaannya?"

"Ya… habisnya elu tiap hari make baju sama mulu, gambar banteng dari PDI*P perjuangan lagi… iewh gak modis elu jeng!" Koni tiba-tiba jadi rempong.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, baju gue udah habis dijadiin lap ingus sama Berthold" yang dibicarain Cuma senyum-senyum gaje.

Reiner pun memutar pulpennya dan jatuh kepada Jean.

"Jean, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Siapa first kiss elu?" tiba-tiba saja Marco kembali membuat hujan dari tawanya yang menggelegar.

"Diem lu Marco!"

"Cepet jawab Jean!" Armin jadi penasaran dengan jawaban Jean.

"First kiss gue itu…." Jean menggantungkan kata-katanya sebentar.

"Marina….." dan semua makluk yang berada disana langsung kena stroke. Marina siapa? Marina UV white?

"WAAAT? MARINA? MARINA ITU KAN ORANG GILA DARI KOMPLEK SEBELAH?" teriak mereka semua. ya… paling tidak itu membuktikan bahwa Jean tidak belok.

"Sstt! Jangan keras-keras bego!"

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHAH" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tawa dari kamar Erwin, yaelah… ternyata tu anak nguping.

"Kok bisa Jean?"

"Inpo lebih lanjut Tanya sama Marco, soalnya die disana waktu Marina nyium gue"

Dan semua mahluk itu sepakat akan bertanya kepada Marco setelah permainan mereka selesai.

"Gue puter ya…." Jean pun memutar pulpennya daaaaaannn… pulpen tersebut berhenti kepada Eren

"EREN! TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"DARE! TATAKAE!" Eren berteriak dengan semangat 45

"SUSUME!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lagi dari kamar Erwin.

"Maacih Ewin, udah mau cemangatin Eyen…" dan mahluk yang ada disana langsung muntah berjamaah mendengar ucapan Eren.

"Oke Eren kalo begitu lo harus bikin Levi simuka datar ketawa dihadapan kite-kite!"

"Hah? Tapi.."

"Kagak ada tapi tapian!"

Eren berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela untuk melihat Levi dan Petra yang masih berduaan sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas.

"Kayaknya mustahil banget deh bikin Levi ketawa"

"Tapi katanya petra bisa bikin Levi ketawa loh!" lagi-lagi Erwin nyaut seenak udelnya.

"Berarti lu harus nanya ke Petra Ren!" kata Koni

Mampukah Eren membuat Levi tertawa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woi Ren! Kapan lu mau bikin Levi ketawa?" kata jean memecah lamunan Eren yang sedari tadi jongkok dipojok kamarnya. Mungkin Eren lagi boker(?)

"Ntar aja, Eren takut kena gampar Levi gegara deketin Petra" ucap Eren dengan nada minta dikasihani.

Jean tepok jidat,

"Yaelah, cuman nanya doang kok… inget kata Reiner, kalo lu ga bisa bikin Levi ketawa, lu harus ntraktir kite semua! ni udah 5 hari Ren! Tinggal 2 hari lagi batas waktunya!" Eren bergidik ngeri membayangkan isi dompetnya terkuras habis demi memberi makan pasukan cacing kremi dari kost penyu.

"Gue termasuk ya~" tiba-tiba suara Erwin menyahut entah dari mana asalnya. Mungkinkah Erwin itu mahluk astral? *dibanting*

"Yaudah, ntar sore Eren tanyain Petra…" kata Eren pada akhirnya dengan lemas.

Sore harinya, Eren berjalan menuju kost putri untuk menemui dokter jiwa eh salah… maksudnya menemui Petra yang sedang asik makan pete dicampur bawang putih didepan kost. Entah bagaimana itu rasanya pete dicampur sama bawang putih.

Melihat Eren berjalan kearahnya, Petra langsung menelan secangkir baygon(?) untuk menghilangkan bau pete dan bawang putih. Gile ni orang, sakti amet ya… bisa minum secangkir baygon tanpa mulut berbusa(?)

"Uhm… selamat sore…" sapa Eren kepada Petra.

Petra tersenyum kepada Eren dan Eren langsung jadi salah tingkah.

"Selamat sore Eren… duduklah…" Eren mengangguk ragu. Ya soalnya dia bingung mau duduk dimana, soalnya dari tadi Petra jongkok dibawah pohon sambil bawa payung. Mirip sama Armin(?) salah, maksute Sarimin.

"Kenapa Eren?" Tanya Petra yang bingung melihat raut wajah Eren yang sudah mirip tokek kelindes truk semen.

"Anoo… um…" Eren mulai blushing. Eh? Woi! Salah woi! Kenapa malah jadi Eren x Petra begini?

Petra menunggu Eren..

'Bagaimana cara membuat Levi tertawa?' seharusnya itu yang diucapkan Eren. Tapi Eren malah berkata,

"Bagaimana suara tawanya Levi?"

Petra cengo, karena menurutnya itu adalah pertanyaan paling kurang kerjaan yang pernah ada.

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya…" Petra berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin seperti 'hehehehehe'"

Eren berpikir sejenak, dan ia pun tersadar bahwa pertanyaannya kelewat typo.

"Maaf, maksud Eren bagaimana cara membuat Levi tertawa?"

Kali ini Petra cengo secengo cengonya karena mencium tanda-tanda Eren x Levi. Petra yang notabene seorang fujoshi langsung fangirlingan didalem hati.

"Gampang kok Ren! Sini aku bisikin…"

Eren mendekatkan kupingnya kepada Petra, belum selesai Petra berbisik Eren langsung melayang karena tiba-tiba Levi datang dan menghadiahi Eren dengan febeles kick nya.

"Jangan coba-coba ambil pacarku bocah!"

Petra hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan pacarnya ini, karena Levi tiba-tiba menjadi tsundere(?)

Sementara itu, didunia lain yang bukan acara hantu-hantuan...

Eren mendarat dengan mulus dan nyemplung ke empang mbah Pixis dengan sangat awesome nya. Eren segera berenang ke tepian empang dan segera keluar dari sana.

"Demi kutang emak gue... nasib gue kok sial mulu sih..." Eren menggerutu sehabis keluar dari empang. Meratapi nasibnya yang sudah author tetepkan menjadi orang tersial didunia. Sementara itu Carla jaeger, emaknya Eren langsung bersin bersin hebat dari alam sana.

Dan dikost penyu sementara itu diwaktu yang sama...

Semua yang berada dikost penyu turut bersin bersin entah kenapa(?)

Keesokan harinya...

Eren cengo didepan kost karena hari kiamat bagi dompetnya sudah dekat. Untunglah Armin mau membantu Eren sedikit. Dan sesuai rencana Armin, mereka berdua mengikuti Levi dan Petra yang seharian nempel bagaikan upil dan ingus(?)

"Ayang Lepih... ntar kalo kita udah nikah honeymoon nya ke eropa yahh..."

"Ayang Levihhh... pulsa Petra abis... isiin dong..."

"Ayang Leeefiiihhh... Petra mau ketopraknya mpok Ymir..."

Dan semua percakapan gujis itu hanya ditanggapi Levi dengan kata 'hmm' yang berintonasi ambigu(?)

"Min... lu yakin si Petra bisa ngebikin Levi ketawa? Keknya kok mustahil amir yak?" tanya Eren kepada Armin yang enak enaknya makan ketoprak diwarung mpok Ymir bareng Reiner.

"ntah... gue juga ga yakin soalnya kok percakapannya tadi ga bermutu banget ya.." ucap Armin setelah selesai makan ketoprak.

"mpok.. si Christa mane? Kok belon muncul?" tanya Reiner kepada mpok Ymir. Menanyakan keberadaan Christa anaknya mpok Ymir yang keberadaannya tak terdefinisi(?)

"Doohh... dari tadi lu nanya itu itu doang... bosen gue dengernye. Coba ganti pertanyaannya kayak 'mpok? Kok makin cakep? Apa rahasianya?' gitu dong..." kata mpok ymir yang tiba tiba ngambil kaca spion buat ngaca(?)

"oh yaudeh.. gue ganti dulu pertanyaannya.." Reiner pun berpikir sejenak.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 abad...

"ANJIRR! KELAMAAN WOI!" Eren dan Armin langsung treak dengan kompaknya.

"Mpok... Reiner mau nanya..." Reiner berucap dengan nada sehalus mungkin.

"Kapan mpok ngerestui pernikahan Reiner sama Christa?" Reiner langsung masang melas face, walaupun kaga cocok beudh.

"GA AKAN! GUE GA BAKAL NGEBIARIN ANAK GUE YANG IMUT KAWIN SAMA GAJAH PENJUAL BAKSO!" mpok Ymir langsung treak layaknya ibu ibu yang manggil tukang sayur yang lewat didepan rumah.

Eren dan Armin sudah lenyap sedari tadi. Merasa hidupnya terancam, Reiner kabur dari warung mpok Ymir sambil ngebawa ketopraknya.

"WOI BAKSO! PIRING GUE MAU LU GREPE GREPE(?) HHAAAHH!" mpok Ymir langsung treak lagi pas ngeliat piring kesayangannya yang bergambar Christa make baju pororo itu dibawa kabur oleh Reiner.

"Pinjem bentar mpok! Ntar Reiner kasih yang ada gambar Berthold lagi boker!"

Dan berbagai macam perabot diwarung mpok Ymir pun berterbangan menghujani Reiner.

Oke, kita kembali ke Eren dan Armin.

"Sumveh min... Gue bingung beudth gimana caranya ngebikin Levi ketawa... Mana hari ini batas akhirnya pula..." Eren pun merasakan matanya panas karena terkena semprotan asma punya Armin yang yang isinya bubuk cabe(?)

"Meneketehe... gue juga bingung.. Mau ngikutin Levi sama Petra lagi?" ajak Armin kepada Eren yang telah meneteskan air mata gara gara bubuk cabenya Armin.

"Min! lu ngape sih dari tadi semprat semprot bubuk cabe? Lu pengen jadi cabe cabean ya min?" tanya Eren yang sudah muak dengan semua partikel jahat dari bubuk cabe.

"Manggil setan ren, katanya setan itu suka yang pedes pedes. Buktinya aja setan sekarang jualan kripik ren!"

Eren hanya bisa ber facepalm ria.

"OII BUNTELAN KENTUT!" teriak seseorang berambut hitam dengan bintik bintik item dipipinya, entah itu komedo atau tai komodo.

"Ape lu rantai becak?" tanya Eren kepada Marco dengan sangat tidak sopannya.

"Gue jadi penasaran sama tawanya si pohon pinang gagal tumbuh itu(?) ((maksutnya Levi)) jadi, gue pengen ngebantuin elu elu pada ngebuat Levi ketawa."

"Wah tumben lu mau ngebantu. Pasti ada maunya nih..." celetuk Armin.

"Eh... gue ikhlas dari hati sampe ke pankreas ngebantuin min! gue gini gini juga penasaran keuleusss" Marco mendadak alay.

"Hooh.. terus lu mau ngapain mar?" tanya Eren kepada rantai becak(?) *dan di adegan ini, eren bener bener ngedatangin seonggok becak(?) yang terparkir indah di dealer motor(?)*

"Rencana gue gini nih... Kita minta Petra ngebuat Levi ketawa, trus kita ikutin mereka. Nah.. pas Levi ketawa, kita rekam pake kamera. Jelas?" jelas Marco dengan mulut berbusa(?)

"NGGAK!" teriak Eren dan Armin bersamaan.

"Kok engga?"

"Salurannya banyak semutnya mar, antenanya goyang goyang mulu nih.."

"ANJIR! LU KIRE TIPI?" dan sendal swal*low milik Marco pun terjun bebas ke kepala Eren dan Armin.

Sementara disisi lain. Petra dengan indra ke enamnya merasakan bahwa ada yang menyebut namanya 3x(?) dan dalam sekejap mata, Petra berada ditengah tengah Marco, Eren, dan Armin.

"ASTAGFIRULLAHALAZIM! DEMI KANCUT ELASTISNYA BERTHOLD! SYETAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!" teriak Marco dengan hebohnya.

Sementara itu Eren dan Armin hanya berteriak 'aaaah' dengan pose ala ala ceribel(?)

Dan tiba tiba saja dengan ajaibnya kancutnya Berthold pun melayang diudara(?)

"Yaelah... levay amet lu mar.. gue ngedenger kalian nyebut name gue, mau ape heh?" tanya Petra sambil berkacak pinggang.

Armin pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Petra dan kontrak pun langsung ditandatangani oleh Petra(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayang Levi!"

Sekali lagi Petra datang dengan ajaib dan langsung membuat Levi jantungan.

"Hiss... Apa?" tanya Levi singkat.

"Tutup mata dulu yang.. Petra mau ngasih kejutan!"

Levi hanya manggut manggut dan langsung menutup matanya.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

4 menit...

5 menit...

6 menit...

7 milenium...(?)

"KELAMAAN!" Levi langsung membuka matanya dan terlihatlah..

Sesosok...

Petra...

Yang mengenakan...

Rok mini berwarna merah...

Dan stoking bolong bolong...(?)

Dan celana jeans robek robek dibagian mata kaki(?)

Dan sepatu koboi...

Dan sanggul mpok Ymir yang dipake dipantat...(?)

Dan kancutnya berthold yang dipake dikepala...

Oke bukan, bukan karena baju Petra yang ga normal itu yang bisa bikin ketawa tapi ini karena Petra lagi bawa seperangkat alat bersih bersih baru + ada tulisan dipaketnya 'BUAT AYANG LEPI'

"Muehehehehe makasih Pet~" dan Levi pun cengar cengir gaje.

Petra hanya bisa blushing. Antara malu dapat ucapan terimakasih dari Levi dan malu gegara harus pake baju ala orang mabok gitu.

"Rekam ren! Rekam!" bisik Armin kepada Eren. Mereka sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon mangga saat ini.

"Oke Eren! Jangan lupa lu harus ngebayar gue!" ucap Petra tiba tiba sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah pohon mangga tempat Eren dkk bersembunyi.

Mereka yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon mangga pun cengo.

"..."

Aura disekitar situ langsung berubah.

"BEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"KABUUUURRRR!"

"WARNING! ADA POHON PINANG GAGAL TUMBUH NGAMUK!"

Eren dkk langsung melesat kembali ke kost penyu sebelum di libas habis oleh Levi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mana videonya ren? Gue pengen ngeliat tawa absurdnya Levi lagi" kata marco sesudah sampai di kost penyu.

"Nih mar! Eh.. mana hape gue yang abis gue pake buat ngerekam tadi ya?"

"Lah? Jangan jangan jatoh?"

Eren langsung menengok ke arah pohon mangga diseberang kost penyu daaaannn...

Hapenya Eren ada disana!

Dibawah pengawasan Levi...

Dan Eren pun langsung merasakan perutnya sakit sementara Armin dan Marco bersorak gembira.

"HOREEE! MAKAN GRATIS BESOKK!"

"Temen macem apa kalian ini?"

Eren pun hanya bisa gigit kaki mengetahui bahwa isi dompetnya besok akan terkuras habis.

.

.

.

.

END~

.

.

.

.

NGOAHAHAHAHA(?) SUMPAH INI ABSURD BANGET! Sebenarnya ff ini sudah lama ada dilaptop Ryu tapi Ryu males nge publish :3 *digebuk*

Ini juga buat my best friend forever yang sudah menunggu sekian lama~ Ryu sayang kamu nak :*

Review _da?_


End file.
